This Wasn't Part of the Plan
by nota-soldier626
Summary: Hermione is in a particularly awkward situation. She's in a secret relationship with her house's sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy. After one of their meetings is intruded on and the truth is soon to be spilled, Hermione does the unthinkable. She asks her best friend Ron Weasley to be her fake boyfriend until the rumors disappear. But what happens when a cover up becomes something more?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

"You'll never believe what that get Malfoy did to a first year today." Hermione Granger heard her best friend Ron Wesley declare as he came closer to where she and Harry Potter were sitting in the Great Hall. Harry, who was sitting to Hermione's right, encouraged Ron to tell them what "the ferret," did today. She nearly flinched at the degrading terms. It was sixth year, couldn't they all grow up and at least be civil to one another? As Ron continued his over dramatic tale, Hermione found her gaze subtly focusing on Malfoy. Draco, she corrected herself, his name is Draco.

Gray eyes, white blond hair, the sharp, defined features of his face, what's changed? Not more than three months ago, Draco was a _Slytherin_, someone who she wouldn't even spare a second glance to if they were the last two people on Earth. His father was most definitely a death eater, and he was most definitely on his way there. What was there to attract Hermione to him? What attracted him to her? Since about mid-September, they had been seeing each other in secret, they both knew their school's population wasn't ready for Gryffindors and Slytherins to date. Harry's voice broke through her thoughts, "Hermione?"

"Yes?" She quickly averted her gaze from the Slithering boy. Both her friends stared at her expectantly.

"Blimey, Hermione, were you even listening to me?" Ron exclaimed, as if he hadn't done the same thing when Hermione had something to say.

"It's just a different rendition of the same stories you and Harry have already told, Ronald! All the time, it starts with Malfoy does something impolite in front of you two and exploit it like you're from the Daily Prophet! Haven't you ever thought that if we were all more civil to him, he'd be a little more civil?" She yelled, which made the Great Hall fall silent, which was very, _very_ bad. "Just a thought." She murmured and hurried to finish her dinner.

"Trying to defend my honor, Granger?" Hermione heard her boyfriend of two months say behind her. She smiled, even though she wanted desperately to look unamused at Malfoy's, _Draco's_ remark.

"It was an accident." She said, still not turning around. "Ron was being an arse." Suddenly, Hermione could feel his-admittedly toned-chest, pressed to her back.

"You almost gave up our secret," Draco said, kissing a line down her neck in between every word. Despite how good it felt, she pulled away.

"We're in the middle of a hallway, Draco. This is going to out us more than anything." Hermione said reasonably. Draco smiled, not smirked, genuinely smiled.

"Can you blame me?" He said. Hermione pecked him on the lips. She internally sighed and wished they could be a normal couple, where they could hold hands and kiss and hug and even just talk in public with no one really caring, but when he was a Slytherin and a death eater, and she was a Gryffindor who was a part of the Order, they'd be ridiculed, disowned even. She had to be content with this for now.

Eventually, they had reached the point that was halfway toward each of their houses. When they would part ways during the first month of their relationship, Draco would drop her off in front of the Fat Lady. After Neville caught them together, changes had to be made. Hermione had wiped his memory clean of the event, and the couple decided the top of the stair was the best place to part ways.

Draco kissed her forehead. "We'll talk soon, okay?" He said. She nodded in reply. He gave her one more kiss and left. Hermione counted to thirty, like one of them always did when the first one left. She started the walk toward her house, her thoughts the only ones beside her.

_What would Harry and Ron do if they learned about mine and Draco's relationship? _She asked herself. She could imagine it easily, Harry would absolutely explode and call her a traitor, Ron would probably freeze her out for the rest of time. "Password?" The lady in the picture asked; Hermione jumped, not realizing she had walked all the way to the door.

After giving the password, Hermione went quickly through the common room, where some third years were studying. "Did you see what Malfoy did to that Hufflepuff?" One asked another; she shook her head. Another story of a wrong doing from Draco was launched into action; Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to her quarters.

She tossed and turned restlessly, insomnia getting the best of her._ The beds were quite uncomfortable this year, was there a spell to make them soft and cushiony like they once were? She'd have to go to the library tomorrow. Wasn't there an essay due soon? Five feet of parchment was one of the requirements if she wasn't mistaken. _It was as if her brain wouldn't shut up. _Was there a spell for restlessness?_ Hermione groaned and covered her face with a pillow. _Just go to sleep_, she begged herself. After a million thoughts and reminders and planned trips to the library, she did.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to the magnificently brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter Two

Hermione didn't talk to Draco for a week after her outburst in the Great Hall. She wasn't upset about it though, just a week with out contact was just a short time away from each other (the longest had been three weeks). In that time, Hermione kept herself busy, as always. She apologized to Harry and Ron, saying it was her "feminine problems," which made the two slightly grossed out boys let it go. She also found a potion to drink for her restlessness rather than a spell. The spell for an uncomfortable bed was nowhere to be found, and her essay was only three feet instead of five. She basically did everything she would do before she was with Draco, and was determined to keep it that way.

"I refuse to be just another love sick girl who follows you around and is miserable when we aren't near each other." Is what she'd said when they first became an item, and she never was. She added that the two of them should keep doing what they're expected to do, meaning Hermione would continue to be The Gryffindor Who Reads, and he would continue being The Cold, Mean Slytherin. Both of them happily did so, even though Hermione was against the terrorizing of younger students and muggle-borns.

She was busy studying leisurely in the library, hungrily soaking up what the book had to teach her. She had to study vigorously now; classes were getting especially challenging for everyone. Well, everyone except Harry. Harry had found a textbook with different instructions hand written in the margins, replacing her as the top student in Potions. She cursed whoever the Half-Blood Prince was.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder; she sighed in annoyance, "I've already told you, Ronald, I'm not doing your homework and it's your fault you haven't a bloody idea what's going on in your classes."

"The Weasel's been asking you to do his homework?" Draco asked, and Hermione had to do everything she could to not jump up and hug him until he couldn't breathe. She noticed they did an excellent job of pretending to ignore the other's existence. When he talked to her, his lips just barely moved and his voice was less than a whisper. Hermione's attention looked to still be on her book, but it wasn't and when they spoke in public her lips didn't move at all, her mouth was just slightly open.

"_Ron's_ been asking me, yes. I don't know of any weasels attendingHogwarts." She replied. She heard what was almost a laugh come from Draco, which gave her a whisper of a smile.

"You'd be surprised." He said, and Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment. Even though Draco would say the occasional snide comment about the two boys who she considered her best friends, he was actually a great boyfriend, almost better than Victor Krum. "I'll bet Potter has asked you to do _his _homework too, he probably thinks he's too important to do homework." Almost close to being better than Victor.

"'Mione, I have an essay due soon, but I have Quidditch practice all this week, so do you think you can do me a favor and start on it?" The couple heard Ron behind them, but only Hermione turned around, even though Draco wanted to turn around and curse the Weasel for calling his girlfriend, "Mione."

Hermione sighed and shut her book, "Ronald Weasley, you are tremendously lucky that I've already done my homework."

Ron sighed in relief and started thanking Hermione profusely, but she quickly cut him off by raising a hand and walking toward him and leading the way to the common room where she would spend the remainder of her Saturday afternoon doing half of Ron's essay since she absolutely detested doing _all_ of someone's work.

As Ron turned his back to where Hermione once sat oddly close to where Malfoy was standing, he actually caught the ferret's eye. He was glaring at him, that was to be expected, but was there possibly a hint of jealousy in his eyes? If so, what was Malfoy jealous of?


End file.
